1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping system and more particularly pertains to effectively coupling fasteners and the like to ends of wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coupling devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, coupling devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fastening through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,712 to Wustinger et al. discloses a crimping tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,200 to Giesbrecht et al. discloses a lead making machine having improved crimping presses and actuating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,545 to Barrons et al. discloses an adjustable foot pedal for industrial sewing machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,600 to Hunt discloses a knee control mechanism for industrial sewing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,688 to Garner discloses a portable apparatus for affixing a lacer to a belt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a crimping system that allows effectively coupling fasteners and the like to ends of wires.
In this respect, the crimping system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively coupling fasteners and the like to ends of wires.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved crimping system which can be used for effectively coupling fasteners and the like to ends of wires. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of coupling devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved crimping system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved crimping system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a wire. The wire is in a linear configuration. The wire is further adapted to be handheld by a user. The wire has a stripped free end. The free end is positionable in a crimpable component prior to their coupling. Provided next is a frame. The frame is comprised of a pair of side plates. The frame is also comprised of an upper end and a lower end. The frame is further comprised of a clamp. The clamp is adjacent to the lower end. The clamp is further adapted to be releasably coupled to the edge of a sturdy table. Next provided is a feeding mechanism. The feeding mechanism has a reel. The feeding mechanism also has a support bar and a carrier with fasteners. The carrier is selected from the class of crimpable components ran including tapes, metal straps and continuous molded strips. The fasteners are releasably coupled to the carrier. Each fastener is adapted to fit around the free end of the wire. The carrier is adapted to be wrapped around the reel until dispensed. The crimpable component is selected from the class of crimpable components including fasteners, terminals and connectors. A crimping mechanism is provided. The crimping mechanism has a pair of rotatable crimping dials. The pair of rotatable crimping dials includes a top dial and a bottom dial. The top dial has a generally cylindrical circumference. The top dial also has a plurality of anvils. The anvils extend from the circumference. The bottom dial also has a generally cylindrical circumference. The bottom dial further has a plurality of nests. The nests are adapted to mate with the anvils. The size of the nests is larger than the anvils. The size of the anvils is smaller than the fasteners. The top dial is operatively coupled adjacent to the bottom dial. The dials are separated by a gap during a rest state. The dials are adapted to move upwardly into operative association with the top dial. A feeding mechanism is provided next. The feeding mechanism is coupled to the housing adjacent to the gap between the dials. The feeding mechanism has guides. The feeding mechanism is adapted to uniformly feed crimpable components between the dials in a step and repeat manner. In this manner the feeding of fasteners to the gap in a sequential manner is assisted. Further provided is an arm. The arm has an upper end. The upper end is coupled by a pivot pin to the lower end of the frame. The upper end also includes a link. The link is operatively coupled to the arm. The link is pivotally coupled to the bottom dial. The arm further has a lower end. The lower end has a foot pad. The foot pad is adapted to receive the foot of a user. The arm further has a bumper pad. The retention pad is coupled to the lower end of the frame. In this manner when the user presses forwardly in an arcuate manner on the arm, the crimping mechanism is caused to couple a fastener to the wire when a crimpable component and wire end are located between the dials. The return action of the arm by gravity then activates the feeding mechanism to move the next subsequent crimpable component on the carrier into gap between the dials. The bumper pad is adapted to prevent the user from pressing the foot pad too hard or too far. Provided last is a light. The light has a power source. The light also has a push button switch. The push button switch is located adjacent to the bumper pad. In this manner, the light becomes illuminated when the arm is activated.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crimping system which has all of the advantages of the prior art coupling devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crimping system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crimping system which is small and of a light weight, durable and reliable constructions.
It is another object of the invention to conserve energy by eliminating the need for a motor when crimping components to stripped wire ends.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved crimping system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such crimping system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a crimping system for effectively coupling fasteners and the like to ends of wires.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crimping system comprising a frame. The frame is comprised of a plurality of plates with a clamp adjacent to the lower end. Applicator mechanisms are provided. The applicator mechanisms are adapted to feed crimpable components coupled together by a carrier. The crimpable components are coupled to the carrier. A crimping mechanism is also provided. The crimping mechanism has an anvil with at least one tooth and a next with at least one recess associated with the anvil. Further provided is a feeding mechanism. The feeding mechanism is coupled to the frame. The feeding mechanism is adapted to feed crimpable components between the anvil and the nest. Provided last is an actuator arm. The actuator arm is pivotally coupled to the frame. The actuator arm is further adapted to move the anvil and nest toward each other to cause the intended crimping.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.